Case of Alliance
New York, Bronx's Near an illustrious crime zone, was Griger who had gotten intel about a deal going down between Sportsmaster and a local mafia group. He was cloaked looking over the deal nearby on one of the rooftops trying to figure out what someone like sportsmaster was selling to a two-bit mafia group. Looking down, he kept his eye on them to make sure nothing would go wrong, suddenly a call came on his helmet, "What Diyau?" Griger asked trying hard not to yell. "What's the situation?" She asked. "As far as I can tell Sportsmaster isn't exactly revealing too much at once until he sees the money." He replied trying to scan the crates for any sign of energy signatures of unknown origin. Shroud was walking through the New York City streets, reminiscing about how he grew up on equally rough streets. "Sure brings back memeroies." he said as he strooked his hand along the brick wall, coming around the corner and noticing Sportsmaster and the shady deal. "Woops." he said as they all noticed him at the same time. "Sorry guys, my bad." He tried turning around and pretending to leave when they all started shooting at him with a mix of automatic and semi-automatic weapons. He turned toward them as the bullets bounced off of his invulnerable demon skin. "You really shouldn't have done that." he said, in a clearly more agitated tone as he ran at them. "Eat Lightning!" As he spoke these words, a wave of lightning was released, removing their footing and sending them all backwards. Sportsmaster easily managed to dodge his attacks and managed to get away with the money while the dealers were knocked unconsious. Griger growled as he jumped down and exited his cloak mode. "What the hell was that?!" Griger shouted as he went towards the stranger. "I was about to say the same thing! After all, I was the one who was attacked unprovoked!!" Livewire said, yelling back at the stranger approaching him. Griger was about to yell again but calmed himself, "You walked on a deal with the super-villian Sportsmaster and the mafia, one I was tracking to figure out where he got the stolen merchandise. But now thanks to the all-out brawl, he got away" Griger said sighing as he called the poilce to pick up the mafia. "Look, let's get out of here and I'll explain everything" Griger said grabbing the man's arm and disappearing with him. They both arrived at a rooftop near the docks as Griger sat down and groaned. "'I had gotten intel that Sportsmaster was selling incredibly advance technology to small time crooks and big time gangs. Whatever it was, I couldn't analyze it without it blowing up in my face. Only way I could do it was to capture the tech before it was activated. Now, thanks to that showdown, I've got no leads as to what the tech is or why Sportsmaster was dealing with it. '" He said rubbing his head. "Hmmm." Livewire said as he rubbed his chin. "I'm not that fluent in technology, but I am pretty good at tracking people. I owe you at least that much." he said as he reached out his hand to the stranger. "My name is Zack Sullivan, but you can call me Livewire." Griger smiled underneath his helmet, "Just call me Griger for now, alright if you can locate where Sportsmaster is heading, I'd be really grateful." He replied pressing some buttons on his cyber-suit shutting down the energy source as it changed from armor to a style that fit perfectly on his body with no loose places. "You know this place better than me, lead the way." Griger replied. "If I was Sportsmaster, I would want a quick escape route, hence the location by the water." Zack said as he began to walk over to the river looking down the riverbank that Sportsmaster ran up. "He should have a..." as Zack spoke these words, a boat started a 1/4 mile down the river and took of in the opposite direction. "I'll cut him off at that bridge. I can teleport there." Zack said as he disappeared before Griger's eyes. Suprised, Griger quickly regained his composure and disappeared in an instant as well following Livewire's intentioned path. In the distance Sportsmaster was reading a scanner that covered most of the area and saw two heat signatures as they both disappeared. "If they think they can stop me...." Sportmaster said as suddenly he pressed a button calling up a couple of drones as they headed to intercept the two. Griger was jumping from tree to tree when out of nowhere a roboitc arm swung slamming him down onto the ground. "Looks like Sportsmaster really doesn't want me following him." He said as more robots came towards Griger, he growled and pulled his sword out then begain to slice through the robots with no trouble at all. In seconds, Zack was on the bridge, about two miles away from the original shoreline. "Now we're are you, Sportsmaster?" Zack said as two large robots appeared behind him. "Humph. Child's play." Zack said as he zapped both robots with a strong blast of lightning, instantly disabling them. As Zack blast the robots, he noticed that Sportsmaster was only about 100 feet from the bridge. "Griger, were is your partner?!" Zack shouted out to Griger. As he sliced down the last robot, Griger quickly regained his speed and was catching up to Sportsmaster, "Don't have one, this was a solo operation!!!!" He replied as Sportsmaster smiled. "Sorry Kiddies, much as I would love to beat down a demon and the masked warrior, I got what I came for." He smiled as suddenly he threw a strange grenade up into the air as then it exploded as the flash caused a blinding light to blind both Griger and Livewire. Out of nowhere a helicopter came as Sportsmaster jumped on and flew off. "Grahhh. So close! Sorry I coudn't help you catch him, Griger." Zack said as he watched the helicopter fly off into the distance. "What do we do now?" "We improvise." Griger said as he went towards one of the disabled robots, then proceeded to open his hardrive and tinker with it. "Hopefully you didn't damage it too much and...... BINGO!!" He replied taking out it's navigation system. "If I can reactivate this and analyze the data, I might get an idea of where Sportsmaster might be heading towards." Griger said as he hooked the system to his suit. "Dang.... Nothing involving Sportsmaster or what the technology he took with him is. Though I do see some file relating to something called "Zurnthiz." Griger said as he continued to look through the files. "I found something, a coded message giving two super-villains Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost orders for a progress report on a facility off the coast of Mexico." Griger replied throwing the tech on the ground. "Hmmm. If you have the time and the desired location I can go anywhere on this planet in seconds." Zack grinned as he looked at Griger, waiting for his response. "Haha, that makes both of us, but I can't risk using my abilities just yet so hope you got a boarding pass cuz Mexico here we come." Griger replied as he put his hand on Livewire's shoulder to prepare for Transportation, Griger then gave him the latitude and longitude for the location of Las Hadas where the facility was located and the time of 7:42 pm CDT. “Yessir.” Zack said to Griger as he held his hands at his sides and closed his eyes to focus on the location. “Here we go. Brace yourself!” Zack warned as they instantly teleported to Griger's desired location. “Is this it?” Zack asked, looking around and scanning the enviroment. Griger used his geographic Syncronization and got a lay out of where they were, on the roof a couple of feet away from the located facility in front of them. "Definantly, judging by the layout of the place coping with the amount of guards, I think a covert infiltration would be beast." Griger said as his suit changed again into a cloaked state. "You wouldn't happen to have something to make you cloaked would you?" Griger asked looking at Livewire. "Actually." Zack said as he taped his belt buckle, activating his Stealth-tech and making his hoodie and jeans jet black. "Does this work, Griger?" he said as he pulled his hood over his head. "Nightwing, alright going in together is begging for trouble, let's each take one side of the building and make our way to this epicenter. Whatever there doing inside, the energy readings are huge." Griger replied showing him the hologram of what was happening. He then disappeared in an instant and made his way towards the back of the facility, after hacking the security camra's to do playbacks, he used a birdcall signiling Livewire to proceed. "That's the signal." Zack said as he prepared to met Griger at the desired location. "Now what?" Zack whispered to Griger, attempting to keep a low tone. Griger grabbed his hand as suddenly five claws appeared as they became super-heated, afterwords Griger sliced in an instant not breaking the wall but melting it. "After you." He said. "Thanks." Zack signaled to Griger as he slipped through the now melted wall. He looked both ways as he slipped through the wall, checking for guards. "Your good to go, come on in." Griger entered turning on his nightvision to see in the darkness, he motioned Livewire to follow him as he headed towards the location of the energy epicenter. Eventually they found themselves close to one of the big laboratories filled to the brim with the same technology that Sportsmaster was selling including ones not ever seen by Griger. "What the hell is this? What can the light be planning to do with all that gear?" Griger asked trying to get a scan of one piece but found it to be harder due to it having an internal scrambler. "Damn it, for now after we take control of this facility we can turn this over to the Justice League who might be able to figure out what it does." He told Livewire. “Definitely. I agree, too. Let's let the League handle this one.” Zack said as he looked around, making sue they weren't spotted by any guards. “What should we do now, Griger? Should we leave and send the league the location?” "Naw, whatever Sportsmaster was doing could be connected to this so for now we find a labortory and get whatever data we can." Griger said as he motioned Livewire to follow him. After about half an hour the two were in the deepest parts of the lab where out of nowhere a powerful blast vibrated the area. "Okay.... That's weird." Griger said trying to locate the cause of the rumbiling. "I think it came from up ahead." Zack said as he closed his eyes to listen to the sounds. "I'll teleport up ahead, look, and come back. Wait here." In an instant Zack was gone, appearing only a few seconds later. "It's definitely up here. Follow me." Zack said as he maneuvered his way to we're he just was, showing Griger all the tech Zack found. Griger nodded as suddenly the same rumbiling happened only this time it felt like it was right next to them, looking around he found a window that peered into a training facility where Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost were at. Jr was laughing as he blasted another testing dummy with his powers except it literally shredded it. "And that's only the tip of the Iceburge, with only a small piece even a weak villan like Jr here could have his powers doubled like that.." Killer Frost snapped her fingers as she explained it to a hologram of a person with their body and face blurred out. "Excellent, have them shipped out immediatly." The person said. "Oh great, it must be that mineral I saw with the files on the robot." Griger said trying to figure out who the person was. "Livewire, we have to make sure we get that mineral, whatever The Light plans to do with it won't be good." Griger told him. "Finally, a fight." Zack said as he pulled down his hood and cracked his knuckles. "I call Jr." In an instant, Zack was gone and standing only twenty feet away from the two. "Since when are C-list villains aiding The Light?" he said as he took a fighting stance, waiting for them to attack. "I got this one, Frost." Jr said to Killer Frost as he let out a wave of ice, instantly freezing Zack in place. Jr began to laugh sadistically. "Is that it?! HAHAHA! You're going to have to do better!" "If you think giving me a cold will stop me..." Zack said as he easily pulled his arms from the ice, shattering it to pieces. "...then you are mistaken!" In an instant, Zack was beside Jr, connecting his fist to his abdomen, making a sound that made even killer frost cringe. "If you think I'm some pushover, you won't live long." he picked Jr up by his legs, spun him around and let him fly, causing him to recoil off the wall. "Now let's go!" "Idiot... Well well if it isn't the Infamous Griger the Protector." Killer Frost said as Griger smashed through the window and landed on the ground in front of her. "I gotta agree with my partner, since when does The Light have c-list villains without someone babysitting you??" Griger smiled. Frost growled as she launched an ice blast at Griger who drew his sword and managed to cut down the attack as he went in to strike. Frost pulled himself up off the ground, releasing a wave if ice as he got up. "Don't mistake me for a pushover either, lightning brat!" the wave of ice was bigger than the last, much bigger; the wave went from wall to wall. "Head's up Griger." Zack warned as he teleported out of the way, leading Jr to believe he had successfully killed Zack. "HAHAHA! I warned the fool!" Jr was proud of his work, but his supposed success was short lived. "I don't get it?" Zack said, as Jr noticed he was directly behind him. "Your too slow for me." as Zack spoke these words, a bolt of lightning struck Jr from through the roof of the compound, almost instantly knocking him out. Zack looked down at Jr, who was now incapacitated by the lightning shock. "When facing someone of superior strength, it is best to use sneak attacks; never attack from the front." the words he spoke were genuine, even though Jr was a villian. It was as if he was trying to better him, either for a potential rematch, or something else. Griger jumped after hearing Livewire onto the broken window that he came out of, and then revealed his left arm filled with different symbols. He focused his energy as he traced over a symbol with his fingers, "contain..." suddenly appearing from his body was energy of somekind as it launched at Frost freezing her in place. "Looks like you're the one who's on ice." He said grabbing the rock from Icicle Jr and putting it into his suit. Out of the blue an alarm went off with the place being locked down as suddenly two Boom-Tubes came out of nowhere and sucked in most of the technology leaving behind Icicle Jr and Killer Frost. "Dam it!!! Looks like we're locked in with a bomb." Griger told Livewire as he started to try and unlock the system. Zack spun his head around and quickly teleported over to Griger. "Don't sweet it. I can teleport, remember?" as he spoke those words ha also zipped over and grabbed Killer Frost and Icicle Jr, coming back for Griger and taking all three a mile away from the compound as it exploded. "Phew. That was close." he said as he whipped the sweat from his brow. Griger turned and saw the facility explode burning most of the evidence they had to the ground, "Dang it, all that information gone up in flames. Only thing we have to go on why The Light was doing this is the rock." He said holding it in his hands. "Well at least we have our lives." Zack deactivated his Stealth-tech and removed his hood as he motioned with his thumb to the two "gifts" that he had brought with him. "We have these two, anyway. Maybe Zatara or Zatana can hypnotize them. It's worth a shot." he is outlook on the incident was strangely optimistic, given the current situation the two young men were in. "That'll be my job then, anywho it was intresting to work with you Zack Sullivan. Just know that Tommy Aguilar considers you a good friend." Griger said smiling as he attached two patches on Icicle Jr and Killer Frost. He pressed some buttons on his suit, "Reconize Griger B30." A computer voice said as Zeta-Particles surrounded him and the two criminals and transported them away. Zack chuckled under his breath as he looked upon the area where Griger and the two villains once were. "B30. So then he's with The Team." Zack laughed as he spun on his heels, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking the time. "Good. There's still time then." he said as he thrust his phone back in the pocket he pulled it from. "Griger, eh. We might just meet again." Zack turned to look at the moon and in an instant, he was gone as the local police where pulling up on the smoldering compound. THE END Category:Roleplays